Super Smash Bros. Brawl
|Genre=Kampfspiel, Action |Spielmodi=1-4 Spieler |Plattform=Wii |Einstufung= }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl ist der Nachfolger von Super Smash Bros. Melee. Es erschien am 31. Januar 2008 in Japan, am 9. März 2008 in den USA und am 27. Juni 2008 in Europa, ebenfalls erschien es in Australien am 26. Juni 2008 und in Südkorea am 29. April 2010. Anders als die Spiele vorher, ist es ab 12 Jahre freigegeben. Durch dieses Spiel sind erstmals Charaktere in der Super Smash Bros.-Serie enthalten die nicht zu Nintendo gehören. So tauchen nun Sonic (Sega) und Snake (Konami) als spielbare Charaktere auf. Desweiteren erscheinen auch bestimmte Charaktere und Items aus der Spielserie dieser beiden Charaktere. Das sehr beliebte Spielprinzip hat sich im Vergleich zum Vorgänger kaum verändert. So geht es weiterhin um den Kampf zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren. Dies ist vor allem ein Mehrspielererlebnis. Zu den beliebtesten Neuerungen gegenüber den Vogängern gehört unter anderem ein langer und Spielspaß bietender Abenteuer-Modus, in welchem viele Zwischensequensen enthalten sind, eine Stage-Baustelle mit der man eigene Stages erstellen kann, sogenannte Meilensteine welche einem 128 Aufgaben bieten die man erfüllen kann und ein Modus mit dem man die bekanntesten Spiele der spielbaren Charakteren spielen kann. Spielprinzip Siehe Hauptartikel: Super Smash Bros.-Serie Ziel des Spiel ist es, seinen gegner möglichst viel Schaden zuzufügen und ihn schlussendlich aus der Stage zu schlagen. Anders als bei anderen Prügelspielen hat man hier keine Anzeige an Kraftpunkten, die es zu reduzieren gilt, sondern immer noch eine Prozentanzeige, welche sich durch Angriffe füllt. Dabei fliegen die Gegner weiter, desto höher ihre Prozentanzeige ist. Der Kampf wird durch eine zahlreiche Auswahl an Items noch spannender gestaltet, so gibt es Items die zum Angriff, zur Heilung oder zur Umwandlung verwendet werden können. Dies bringt eine große Vielfalt in die Kämpfe. Eine weitere Neuerung im Kampf ist der sogenannte Smash-Ball, der ebenfalls ein Item ist. Dieser befähigt, bei Zerstörung, den jeweiligen Charakter dazu einen sogenannten Ultra-Smash auszuführen. Dieser Ultra-Smash befähigt die Charaktere zu einer Spezialattacke welche je nach Charakter eine andere Wirkung hat. Steuerung Waagerechte Wii-Fernbedienung Wii-Fernbedienung und Nunchuck Charaktere Super Smash Bros. Brawl hat die höchste Anzahl an spielbaren Charakteren in der Super Smash Bros.-Reihe. Hier werden alle Charaktere alphabetisch aufgelistet *¹: Jeder Charakter mit dieser Markierung kann auch im Subraum-Emissär freigespielt werden. Sie müssen sich nur deinem Team anschließen. *²: "Subraum-Emissär" bedeutet, dass der Subraum-Emissär durchgespielt werden muss um diese Vorraussetzung übrhaupt erfüllen zu können Stages Items Spielmodi Gruppe Der Gruppe-Modus ist der Multspieler-Modus in dem bis zu vier Spieler gleichzeitig gegeneinander kämpfen können. Es gibt wieder mehrere Möglichkeiten den Gruppe-Modus zu spielen: * Brawl * Turnier * Spezial-Brawl * Wechsel Brawl Der Brawl-Modus ist der reguläre Standard Multiplayer-Modus. Es stehen folgende Kampfvariationen zur Wahl: * Zeitkampf * Kampf mit 1-99 Leben * Münzkampf Turnier Das Turnier ist das spielinterne Turniersystem, das nach einem einfachen K.O.-System abläuft. Bis zu 32 Spieler können daran teilnehmen, die Gegner werden vom Spiel zufällig bestimmt. Spezial-Brawl Der Spezial-Brawl läuft nach dem gleichen Schema ab wie der normale Brawl ab. Im Spezial-Brawl können jedoch zusätzlich noch folgende Einstellungen verändert werden: * Ausdauer Hier kann man einstellen, ob man entweder mit der normalen Prozentanzeige spielen will oder einem bestimmten KP-Wert, der auf Null gebracht werden muss. * Größe Hier kann man einstellen, ob man mit normal großen, riesigen oder winzigen Figuren spielen will. * Kopf Hier kann man einstellen, ob man mit einer Blume auf dem Kopf oder Hasenohren spielen will. * Körper Hier kann man einstellen, ob man mit unsichtbaren oder Metall-Figuren spielen will. * Status Hier kann man einstellen, ob die Charaktere das "scharfe Curry"-Item permanent aktiviert haben sollen oder ob sie einen Reflektor, der Projektile reflektiert, besitzen sollen. * Schwerkraft Hier kann man die Schwerkraft entweder erhöhen oder verringern. * Tempo Hier kann man das Spieltempo entweder erhöhen oder verringern. * Kamera Hier kann man die Kamera entweder fixieren oder versetzt einstellen. Wechsel Bis zu 16 Spieler können hier abwechselnd gegeneinander spielen. Solo Klassisch Im Klassisch-Modus geht es darum, in Serie zwölf Kämpfe zu gewinnen und dabei möglichst wenig Leben zu verlieren. Subraum-Emissär Der Subraum-Emissär ist der Abenteuer-Modus in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Man spielt hier eine lange Geschichte, in der die verschiedenen Smash Bros.-Charaktere ihre Auftritte haben. Das Gameplay ähnelt ein wenig dem, der Super-Mario-Spiele. So muss man in seitlich-scrollenden Leveln zahlreiche Gegner und Bosse besiegen. Dabei hat man allerdings keine freie Charakterauswahl, sondern muss immer mit den jeweils vorgegebenen Figuren spielen. All-Star Im All-Star-Modus geht es darum, nacheinander mit nur einem Leben und dauerhaftem Schaden alle spielbaren Charaktere im Spiel zu besiegen. Anfangs bestreitet man nur 1 vs. 1 Kämpfe, später müssen teilweise bis zu fünf Gegner besiegt werden. Zur Schadensreduzierung stehen zwischen den einzelnen Kämpfen drei Herzcontainer bereit, welche den Schaden jeweils auf 0% senken. Missionen Bei den Missionen handelt es sich um kleine Aufgaben an denen der Spieler sein Können messen kann. Anfangs sind nur die Missionen 1-10 anwählbar. Ab einer bestimmten Zahl geschaffter Missionen oder unter bestimmten Bedingungen erscheinen weitere zur Auswahl. Team-Missionen Bei den Team-Missionen handelt es sich um kleine Extra-Aufgaben an denen sich zwei Spieler gleichzeitig messen können. Wie auch in den Einzel-Missionen sind anfangs nur die Missionen 1-10 anwählbar. Ab einer bestimmten Zahl geschaffter Team-Missionen oder unter bestimmten Bedingungen erscheinen weitere zur Auswahl. Stadion Scheiben-Smash Im Scheiben-Smash-Modus geht es darum, zehn Zielscheiben so schnell wie möglich zu zerstören. Es gibt insgesamt fünf verschiede Arenen, von denen zunächst nur eine anwählbar ist. Home Run-Wettkampf Im Home Run-Wettkampf geht es darum einen Sandsack so weit wie möglich weg zu schlagen. Der Spieler hat zehn Sekunden Zeit und einen Baseballschläger neben sich, um dem Sandsack Schaden zuzufügen sowie den finalen Schlag auszuführen. Dieser Modus ist auch kooperativ mit einem Freund spielbar. Multi-Brawl Der sogenannte Multi Brawl bietet dazu sechs weitere Spielmöglichkeiten: * 10-er Brawl Im 10-er Brawl muss man 10 sogenannte Metalloide, die übrigens nicht spielbar sind, so schnell wie möglich besiegen. Es erscheinen anfangs nur 2 auf einmal, im späteren Verlauf aber bis zu 5 Stück. Die Gegner haben eine sehr hohe Handicap Einstellung, daher werden sie von den meisten Attacken sofort besiegt. * 100-er Brawl Der 100-er Brawl läuft nach dem gleichen Schema wie der 10-er Brawl ab. Einzige Ausnahme: Es muss die 10-fache Menge an Metalloiden besiegt werden. * 3-Minuten Brawl Im 3-Minuten Brawl muss man innerhalb von 3 Minuten möglichst viele Metalloide besiegen. Die Gegner haben eine Hohe Handicap Einstellung und werden daher von den meisten Attacken sofort besiegt. * 15-Minuten Brawl Im 15-Minuten Brawl muss man innerhalb von 15 Minuten möglichst viele Metalloide besiegen. Da man hier fünf Mal länger durchhalten muss, ist dies eine weitaus schwierigere Aufgabe als der 3-Minuten Brawl. * Endlos-Brawl Der Endlos-Brawl läuft nach dem gleichen Schema wie der 3-Minuten und 15-Minuten Brawl ab. Einzige Ausnahme hier: Das Spiel endet erst wenn der Spieler besiegt wird. Wie in allen anderen Modi haben die Gegner auch hier ein hohes Handicap. * Brutalo-Brawl Im Brutalo-Brawl muss man, wie im Endlos-Brawl, so viele Gegner wie möglich besiegen, allerdings haben die Gegner im Brutalo-Brawl eine weitaus niedrigere Handicap Einstellung als im Endlos-Brawl, wodurch sie Angriffe des Spielers ohne Probleme überleben. Zudem sind ihre eigenen Angriffe deutlich stärker und können selbst bei niedrigen Prozentwerten verheerend sein. Training Der Trainingsmodus ist, wie der Name schon sagt, zum trainieren gedacht. Der Spieler kann sich jedes Item einfach herbeiholen, den Schaden des Gegners frei einstellen und die Geschwindigkeit des Spiels auf bis zu 25% senken oder auf bis zu 200% erhöhen. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Freunde Brawl Hier kann man gegen einen Freund dessen Freundescode man registriert hat kämpfen. Team-Multi-Brawl Beim Team-Multi-Brawl kann man zusammen mit einem Freund gegen verschiedene Feinde kämpfen. Home Run-Wettkampf Zusammen mit einem Freund kann man hier an einem Home Run-Wettkampf teilnehmen. Freundes-Liste In der Freundes-Liste kann man Freundescodes registrieren, sowie die bereits registrierten Freundescodes ansehen. Beliebige Gegner Standart-Brawl Hier kann man gegen unbekannte Kämpfer aus der ganzen Welt kämpfen. Dabei ist es jedoch nicht erlaubt selbst erstellte Namen zu benutzen. Team-Kampf Beim Team-Kampf bekommt man einen zufällig gewählten Spieler als Partner zugeteilt, mit dem man dann gegen zwei weitere zufällig gewählte Spieler kämpfen muss. Tresor Trophäen & Aufkleber Trophäen-Übersicht Hier werden alle Trophäen die man besitzt aufgelistet und nach bestimmten Titeln oder Kategorien geordnet. Sollte man auf eine Trophäe klicken so erscheint ein Text in dem einige Informationen über diese Trophäe preisgegeben werden. Trophäen-Schauplatz Beim Trophäen-Schauplatz werden alle Trophäen die man besitzt zusammen auf ein Podest gestellt, sodass man sie auf einen Blick betrachten kann. Desweiteren ist es hier möglich Trophäen anzuordnen und diese zu fotografieren. Um gute Fotos zu schießen ist es möglich die Trophäen beliebig anzuordnen, den Winkel zu verändern und sogar die Trophäensockel zu entfernen. Aufkleber-Album Das Aufkleber-Album listet alle Aufkleber die man besitzt auf und ordnet diese nach bestimmten Punkten. Dabei erhält man Auskunft über den Effekt des jeweiligen Aufklebers, die Charaktere die ihn benutzen können und dessen Herkunft. Aufkleber-Verwaltung Hier lassen sich alle Aufkleber die man besitzt beliebig anordnen um sie schließlich zu fotografieren. Münz-Schleuder Bei der Münz-Schleuder kann man versuchen mit Münzen, welche man vorher durch Kämpfe oder Änlichem gewonnen, hat Trophäen und Aufkleber zu gewinnen. Jedoch werden diese, anders als beim Vorgänger, nicht in einen Automaten gesteckt, sondern auf einer Art Spieltisch verschossen. Man muss versuchen mit ihnen bestimmte Ziele zu zerstören, wodurch man eine Trophäe oder einen Aufkleber als Belohnung bekommt. Stage-Studio Das sehr bekannte Stage-Studio bietet einem die Möglichkeit selbst Stages zu erstellen. Der Fantasie ist dabei keine Grenzen gesetzt. Zu Anfang besitzt man jedoch nur ein recht kleines Set an Bauteilen, welches sich aber durch die Erstellung von mehreren Stages erweitert. Man kann beinahe unendlich Stages selbst erstellen und sie noch vor dem Speichern testen. Diese Neuerung gegenüber den Vorgängern ist die beliebteste und beinahe schon das Markenzeichen von Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Album Im Album lassen sich geschossene Fotos betrachten. Desweiteren ist dort bereits ein Beispielfoto mit Wario und Zero Suit Samus abgebildet. Meilensteine Die Meilensteine bieten einem 128 Aufgaben die man erfüllen kann, wofür man bestimmte Belohnungen erhält. Diese Belohnungen können in Form von Trophäen, CDs, Stages, Meisterstücken und neuen Bauteilen für selbsterstellte Stages ausfallen. Mitschnitte Man kann bestimmte Szenen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, wie zum Beispiel Kämpfe und Teilnahmen an Home-Run-Wettkämpfen, aufnehmen. Diese selbst aufgenommenen Videos lassen sich in diesem Modus anschauen. Dabei sollte man beachten das sich Szenen die länger als drei Minuten gedauert haben nicht aufnehmen lassen. Meister-Stücke Hier lassen sich die bekanntesten Spiele der spielbaren Charaktere spielen. Die Auswahl der Spiele beschränkt sich dabei aber auf solche die für die Virtual Console für die Nintendo Wii erschienen sind. Desweiteren bekommt man ein zeitlimit zugeteilt welches nach Ablauf das Spiel automatisch beendet. Chronik Bei der Chronik werden alle Spiele aufgelistet die jemals von Nintendo auf den Markt gebracht wurden. Diese Liste ist aber zu Beginn noch nicht vollständig und kann erst im späteren Spielverlauf nach und nach erweitert werden. Optionen Bildschirm Hier kann man einstellen ob die Bildschirmdarstellung als 4:3 oder 16:9 ausfallen soll. Entflimmern Die Darstellung der Spielgrafik kann hier auf "Scharf" oder "Weich" gestellt werden. Rumble Die Rumble-Funktion des Controllers kann hier an- bzw. abgeschaltet werden. Steuerung Hier kann man die Steuerung der vier verschiedenen Controller überprüfen und verändern. Diese Veränderungen müssen schließlich unter einem selbst erstellten Namen gespeichert werden. Audio Man kann hier die Lautstärke der Musik und der Soundeffekte festlegen. Musik Man kann hier einstellen wie häufig bestimmte Lieder auf den einzelnen Stages zu hören sein sollen. Daten löschen Wie der Name bereits sagt lassen sich hier einzelne Daten löschen. Daten Filme Man kann sich hier einige exklusive Filme von Super Smash Bros. Brawl, wie zum beispiel Szenen aus dem Subraum-Emissär, ansehen. Statistiken Gruppen-Statistik Bei der Gruppen-Statistik werden alle Rekorde der einzelnen Charaktere, wie zum Beispiel gewonnene Kämpfe, in verschiedenen Punkten aufgelistet. Brawl-Statisitk Hier werden bestimmte Statistiken über Super Smash Bros. Brawl, wie zum Beispiel bestrittene Kämpfe, aufgelistet. Mitteilungen Durch das Erfüllen von bestimmten Tätigkeiten erhält man Mitteilungen. Diese werden in hier aufgelistet. Audio-Test Man kann sich hier die Musik aus bereits bekannten Spieletiteln anhören. Einige Titel wurden in der Super Smash Bros. Brawl-Version überarbeitet, während andere noch im Orginalton zu hören sind. Bewertungen * Wii Magazin: "Prachtvolles Fan-Feuerwerk der Premiumklasse. Ein Spiel für die Ewigkeit!" - 94% von möglichen 100% Galerie Staff Die Legende Am Ende des Subraum Emissärs erzählt ein Unbekannter die Legende. Was genau der Unbekannte in dieser Legende außer Heldentum beschreibt, ist unbekannt, jedoch ist sie zusammen mit der Musik, die dabei läuft die besten Worte nach einem Finale, sowohl in Deutsch, als auch in Latein. Während der Legende werden an einigen Stellen die Smash Bros. gezeigt. * Ich hörte Legenden von dieser Person... (Audi famam illius.) * Die einst feindliche Linien durchbrach, (Solus in hostes ruit.) * die einst für ihre Heimat kämpfte. (et patriam servavit.) * Ich hörte Legenden von dieser Person... (Audi famam illius.) * Die durch die Lande zog und sie in Schutt und Asche legte. (Cuccurit quasque tetigit destruens.) * Ich hörte Legenden von dieser Person... (Audi famam illius.) * Verehrt von Vielen - auch ich verehre sie. (Spes omnibus, mihi quoque.) * Gefürchtet von Vielen - auch ich fürchte sie. (Terror omnibus, mihi quoque.) * Nun steht sie hier (Ille) * an meiner Seite. (iuxta me.) * Nun steht sie hier an meiner Seite. (Ille iuxta me.) * Nun bin ich von Freunden umgeben. (Socii sunt mihi.) * Einige von ihnen waren einst Helden. (qui olim viri fortes.) * Nun, da wir uns im Kampfe gegenüber stehen, (Saeve cerstando pugnandopue) * erstrahlt unser Ruhm heller als je zuvor... (splendor crescit.) thumb|left|345 px Trivia * Insgesamt wurden bisher rund 10.410.000 Super Smash Bros. Brawl-Spiele verkauft. (Stand: 14.07.11/ vgchartz.com) * Die hohe Alterseinstufung des Spiels resultiert aus dem Auftreten von Zero Suit Samus, was von Nintendo bestätigt wurde. Links * Offizielle Webseite it:Super Smash Bros. Brawl pl:Super Smash Bros. Brawl en:Super Smash Bros. Brawl nl:Super Smash Bros. Brawl da:Super Smash Bros. Brawl no:Super Smash Bros. Brawl fr:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Nintendo Wii-Spiel Kategorie:2008-Spiel Kategorie:Beat 'em up Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Nintendo Selects